


freaky (quite literally)

by k0m4h11n4



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Begging, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Halloween Costumes, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru are Separate People, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Spit As Lube, Top Kamukura Izuru, chiaki and nagito friendship bc i love them sm, hajime is involved but not in the sex lol, no more hajime i caNT, there's lowkey petplay i think idk?, this might not be continued for a bit my motivation is gone, this was based off a dream uh, vampire costumes are pretty hot so umm izuru and hajime are in them eyah <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k0m4h11n4/pseuds/k0m4h11n4
Summary: nagito tries to convince izuru to fuck him at a halloween party none of them really wanted to be at.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> why is my brain horny for izuru kamukura i didnt sk for this p

well, to start things off.. nagito komaeda was a virgin at the time of this party. was he afterward? of course not. with two incredibly attractive men at this party he had no particular interest in? no fucking way was he gonna stay a virgin if he could help it.

nagito had been invited to this party by quite possibly one of his closest friends, chiaki nanami. she really didn't have much interest in the party either, but when she realized she could dress as zelda.. that excited her! nagito agreed to help her get ready, so that's exactly what they were doing. sitting in chiaki's bathroom, nagito styling chiaki's hair. he hums as he carefully pulls the two braids in the wig together to create a crown made of the braids at the top of her head. the white haired male spaces out for a little while, just working on the wig before speaking briefly. "you chose a very pretty character.. it fits you, since you're pretty too." he smiles at chiaki in the mirror, though she's not paying too much attention. she's playing breath of the wild currently.. how fitting. he goes back to styling the wig, crossing his legs and getting more comfortable in the chair. he gently runs his hands through the wig's hair to get another large piece of it and braid the end of it, quiet as he does so, probably to focus on what he's doing. he quietly picks up the lavender ribbon and ties the braid with it, leaning back to look at his work. he then nods, smiling a bit. 

"thank you, nagito." she turns around and gives him a soft smile, one that makes nagito smile more than he already was. the blonde then cocks her head, visibly confused. she sets her switch down, "who are you supposed to be? or.. what are you supposed to be?" nagito was pretty surprised by that question, because honestly.. that question is a little embarrassing. it's easy to tell that he thinks that from how fucking red he got all of a sudden. 

"i'm not sure how to explain it.. it's a bit odd, but someone gave me the idea when i was scrolling through one of my socials earlier.." he shrugs, "i'm supposed to be a servant.. i think it looks nice on me." he adjusts his jacket, "the chain's a bit heavy, but i enjoy being in this.." he still looks really flushed. "that must be really stupid, huh? i'm not sure why i thought that a degenerate like me would be able t-" he cuts himself off and stares at chiaki, who's giving him quite a stern look.  
"you aren't a degenerate," she's puffing out her cheeks a bit as she speaks, "i think it's nice on you. don't say things like that, it makes me upset you think of yourself so lowly." chiaki then gives him a soft smile. "..we should get going now, or we'll end up being late." she gets up and straightens out her skirt and costume in general, picking up her cat backpack and putting her switch and its charger inside. she never really goes anywhere without that bag.. but it's not like that matters now. 

when the two arrive at the party, it's just barely getting into full swing. chiaki makes a beeline toward one of the couches where the rest of her gamer friends have gathered, and nagito glances around, trying to decide on who he wants to go to first. while he's scanning the room, he sees two boys, both dressed in suits. they both have.. stark differences that hit the eye as soon as you see them. one has long dark hair that reaches at least his waist, and the other male has spiky hair.. and a large amount of it sticks up from his head. nagito observes that the both of them have lightly tanned skin, freckles and strong jawlines, to a degree. upon closer inspection, the longer haired male has bright red eyes.. ones that look like they could pierce your soul. the other.. well, his eyes are a soft olive.. almost inviting. the red-eyed one catches his eye first, pulling him harshly from his thoughts. he reddens and decides; it wouldn't hurt to interact with them.. would it?

so, bravely, he approaches them, grey eyes obviously betraying the slight anxiety he gets just from being by the other two. he may be taller than the olive-eyed man, but definitely not the red-eyed one. he rubs the back of his neck, and quietly, he smiles and introduces himself.  
"nagito komaeda."


	2. two lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation that honestly probably isnt that good because my motivation is gone but i wanna provide for ppl so umm

the white-haired male sits between the other two, honestly sweating buckets.. they've introduced themselves and talked a bit, and now they're sitting back and just drinking whatever the hell was provided at the party. nagito doesn't really know exactly what it is, but it makes him feel good, lights a fire in the pit of his stomach. hajime soon gets up.. probably to use the bathroom, and komaeda takes a chance. 

"hey, izuru?" he speaks up, not exactly planning this but knowing what he wants. when he's got his attention, he sets his drink down and flushes, running a hand through his hair. "what if you both.. you know. fucked me?" he got the reaction he wanted, at least. izuru blushes, sighing a bit and resting his head in his palm. 

izuru takes a little bit to speak after nagito finishes. "we just met, wouldn't it be unwise to have a one night stand like this?"    
  
nagito huffs a bit, looking up at kamukura. "..please? i'll let you get as rough as you want with me, let you have your way with me.." he gives kamukura.. literal puppy eyes. he's gonna be like  _ that, _ huh? the fair-haired male waits for a reply from the taller, pressing his legs together. god, he's already semi-hard just from his gaze. how much of a whore is nagito gonna be when izuru actually starts touching and kissing him? his mind wanders a bit, up until izuru sighs a little, and slowly gets up. "are you actually agreeing to it?"   
  


"why else would i be standing?" izuru asks, raising an eyebrow. with a swift movement, he grabs onto the chain that's on komaeda's costume and tugs it a bit. "well? come on." nagito won't lie, he does like that izuru is already taking a very dominant role somewhere that isn't private.. it's honestly turning komaeda on even more than he'd like to admit. izuru practically drags nagito into a bedroom, flicking on the light, shutting the door and locking it. nagito is confused.. probably because of how fast it happened, but he looks up at the male quietly.

izuru scoops nagito up and drops him onto the bed easily, peering down at him. "are you already hard?" he asks, face still awfully straight and barely unaffected by emotion. except for his blush, really.. nagito notes this, smiling a little and nodding at izuru's question. izuru sighs softly, climbing onto the bed himself and loosening his tie, unbuttoning a few buttons of his shirt and slipping off his coat. nagito watches all of this with deep interest, his dark blush only darkening.. if it even can. izuru lets out a genuine chuckle at komaeda's state, not saying much, and instead simply shifting over to him and leaning in to take off his choker. 

nagito swallows, shutting his eyes and letting izuru do what he pleases. it's not like he doesn't want this anyway, this is something he genuinely wants and has asked for, plus he's sure that if izuru went too far, if nagito told him to stop, he would. nagito lets out an involuntary gasp, tilting his neck to the side, letting izuru nip at the skin there. 

izuru presses wet, messy kisses along komaeda's collarbone, which izuru particularly enjoys, his jaw, and neck, pausing for a moment to state, "i'm going to leave marks." he doesn't wait for a reply, and instead kisses down to komaeda's collarbone, eliciting more moans and gasps from the male above him. izuru breathes out softly, nipping at an area near the middle of it and beginning to kiss and suck at it, hands slipping up to grip at komaeda's hips absentmindedly. he does this for who knows how long, probably only to hear the sounds that komaeda is making. soon, he pulls away and impatiently unbuttons and unzips nagito's pants, and nagito obediently straightens out his legs so izuru can tug off his pants. 

"we don't exactly have lube, izu-" nagito pauses, peering at izuru's fingers that are held up in front of his face. he seems to know exactly what to do, leaning in and taking his fingers in his mouth, already sucking and licking at them without being told. he shuffles a little so izuru can slip off his boxers with his unoccupied hand, and settles on his knees. izuru soon pulls his fingers away, however, and nagito whines at the loss of the other's fingers, though he supposes that where they'll be going is much better anyway. izuru calmly pulls komaeda onto his lap, pressing a chaste kiss to nagito's lips and pushing his index finger into him, at which nagito pulls away and lets out a shaky sound. izuru focuses on komaeda's reactions as he moves his finger inside him, a slight smirk on his face. 

nagito arches his back a little when izuru pushes up against a certain spot, and he lets out a louder moan than any of his others. "z-zuzu, that's.." he mewls, pushing down onto his finger a

little and moving his hips to get more pleasure from izuru's finger. izuru watches in interest, deciding to push his other finger up into komaeda, drawing out a particularly loud moan from the smaller male. nagito grips at the other male's back, leaning against him and moaning softly into his ear. izuru will be completely honest with himself, nagito's moans are pretty cute.. and they're making him incredibly hard. izuru scissors his fingers, and nagito shifts position to push back into them more. 

"y-you're taking forever, i'm-" he presses his head into izuru's shoulder to moan, and then continues quietly, "not glass.. you can't b-break me that easily.." he looks into izuru's eyes, giggling and pressing a kiss to izuru's lips. they actually haven't really kissed, which is funny.. that's normally what people start sex with. izuru returns the kiss, taking a chance to slip his tongue into nagito's mouth as he scissors his fingers to try and prepare nagito a little more. komaeda lets out soft moans and mewls as the other male does so, honestly already getting closer by the second, but that's probably because he's a virgin. when izuru deems him prepared enough, he pulls his fingers away, rolling his eyes at nagito's whine. 

izuru sighs and reaches down to unbutton and unzip his pants, shifting them off his hips along with his boxers. nagito climbs off izuru's lap impatiently, and quietly gets into position, getting onto all fours. he decides that it'd be better to rest on his arms, and he does so, pretty much fully exposing himself to izuru. izuru sighs, supposing that he'll have to use his own precum and spit to lube himself up. he sighs and jacks himself off for a few moments, getting himself fully hard and all. nagito is reasonably impatient, looking behind him and waiting for izuru. he bites down on his lip when he notices izuru has turned and lined himself up with nagito.

"ah.. p-please.. don't be gentle.. this may be my first time, but i l-like it rough." 

this statement causes izuru to raise his eyebrows, but with one swift movement, he's pushing into the other male. nagito covers his mouth and leans up into his cock, practically begging him to fuck him already. izuru decides that nagito's wish is his command, and he starts out with rough, slow movements, hands moving to grip at nagito's hips, massaging them a bit as he thrusts. nagito's eyes have already sort of rolled back into his head, and he's just.. moaning, izuru's name and some begs for him to go faster. 

"do you deserve it?" izuru murmurs into nagito's ear, still moving slowly.

"i w-was so patient.. pl..please, izuru.." he whimpers, pushing up into his cock.

izuru slows down even more, a slight smirk twitching onto his lips as he watches nagito whimper and beg for more. this has got to be the most fun that izuru has ever had.. watching someone under him, completely at his mercy beg for more.. he chuckles softly and presses a sloppy kiss to the nape of nagito's neck.   


"i-izuru.. please.. destroy me, i want you to.. make it so i can't walk for months.. or sit.. make me scream," he murmurs, effectively making izuru think that he's not a virgin. truthfully, nagito's just watched a lot of porn. he won't admit that though, that's embarrassing! izuru sighs softly, 

"fine. you've been very good, hm?"

_ "y-yes!" _

izuru chuckles, and without any warning at all, he begins to literally plow into the smaller man, causing him to moan out in surprise and cover his mouth so he doesn't make too much noise. nagito grips at the sheets with another hand, eyes squeezed shut. izuru continues to snap his hips quite quickly, and at the force he's going at, his hips hitting nagito's ass is making that nearly comical slapping noise that's always portrayed in sex. god, izuru is so good at this that nagito wonders if he's not a virgin like he believed. however, those thoughts are driven from his head when he feels izuru massaging his hips and calling him a good boy. izuru moves a hand away from his hip to instead massage nagito's ass in a way that would be similar to verbal praise.. man, izuru must have noticed that nagito was a virgin, otherwise he'd be calling him a slut by now.

nagito gasps loudly, literally reaching his high as soon as izuru finds his prostate and slams against it. he moans into the pillows of the bed, gripping at the sheets shakily as he cums, surprising izuru, too.. however, the way nagito's hole tightened around izuru's cock caused izuru to reach his high not soon after, the dark-haired male letting out a soft moan and pausing for a moment to pull out of komaeda. 

"you really were a virgin.." izuru mumbles, quietly scooping komaeda up in his arms and laying down onto the bed, folding the part of the blanket that nagito came on over. whatever, the home's owner will probably clean it. that's not proper etiquette, but at this point, izuru could care less as he runs his hands down to nagito's hips, ghosting his hands over his ass quietly.

"th-thank you, izuru," nagito mumbles, resting his head in the crook of his neck.

a thought comes to izuru's mind; hajime is probably looking for them at this point. izuru pushes that thought away and pulls nagito a bit closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dies on the spot. im dying   
> aanyways im not proud of this so i might en up redoing it in the future gafhs

**Author's Note:**

> laughs because i lost motivation last night  
> ill prolly continue this 2night idk


End file.
